The Domestic and the Handyman
by Morticia Frump Addams
Summary: My take on Riff Raff and Magenta's lives together. Beginning pre-Rocky. Rated for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related (unless it's an OC). It all belongs to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.**

* * *

Magenta, after washing and putting away the dishes, mopping the kitchen, doing the laundry, and vacuuming the various rooms of the house flopped onto the sofa and sighed, relieved to be done with the house cleaning for the time being. She was, however, irritated by the fact that she would have to do it all again tomorrow. Her mother, as she always does, was getting ready for yet another night out with some random guy. Ever since her father died, when Magenta was thirteen, it was like her mother forgot how to be the loving, compassionate mother she once was. She began going out every night just to fuck nearly every guy she met, leaving Magenta and her brother Riff Raff (just two years older than Magenta) to fend for themselves. One good thing, however, did come from this...Magenta and Riff Raff had come to realize their feelings for each other.

Incest isn't exactly outlawed on their planet, but it is frowned upon by many transylvanians...one of them being Riff Raff and Magenta's mother. Whenever she happened to see them kissing or showing any sort of affection to one another, she would either give them a dirty look or scoff and state her opinion on them, which really got under Riff Raff and Magenta's skin after a while. But no matter what happened, they knew when sleeping hours would come to their moon-drenched planet, they would be safe in each other's arms.

Riff Raff came home just as their mother left for her night out, nearly dead on his feet. He worked at the palace in the laboratory as an assistant to Prince Frank N. Furter. His income, what little he makes anyway, is what keeps a roof over his family's head. So, as you may be able to imagine, this was difficult on both him and his sister.

Magenta pulled him into a gentle hug, "Welcome back, my dearest brother."

"Thank you, sister." Riff Raff smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, nipping it gently.

Magenta chuckled and moaned nearly at the same time, "Your dinner is getting cold...you need to eat."

Riff began to protest, but his stomach growled loudly. He sighed, "Perhaps you're right..."

He began to pull away from his sister when she placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

She pulled away slowly, whispering in his ear, "After you eat, I may give you a little treat."

He grinned and growled yearningly as she left the room and down the hall toward her room. He walked into the kitchen and smiled slightly, seeing that his sister had left a plate of his favorite meal for him, which was still warm. He sat in the seat at the end of the table and began to eat.

After finishing his dinner, washing his plate and utensils and putting them away, he trudged into his room, finding his beautiful sister sleeping in his bed. He slipped into bed beside her and snuggled her close.

"We're getting out of here, sister...I promise."

He laid beside her for a while, stroking her luscious red curls, before getting an idea.

He slowly rose, careful not to wake Magenta as he got out of bed and went into the sitting room to make a call on the monitor.

"Hello, Aunt Pat." he said as a middle-aged woman came on the screen.

"Riff Raff? Is something wrong?"

"...I was just wondering if could you help us?"

* * *

"Thank you so much, Aunt Pat." Magenta said, helping Riff and their aunt and uncle bring their bags into the house and into the room she and Riff would be staying in.

"You both are very welcome." Patricia said, setting a bag on the floor of the guest room.

"I know how your mother is...she treated your aunt and I the same way when we became a couple." Richard, a tall bald man (who looked a bit like Riff Raff), said as he sat a bag beside the one his wife had sat down.

"Come, Richard, let's leave them to settle in."

Patricia and Richard walked out of the room as Magenta smiled at her brother, "We're free!"

Riff Raff grinned and took his sister in his arms and began, yet again, kissing her neck, nipping it a little, making her moan softly.

"You look beautiful, my most beloved sister."

Magenta smiled seductively before attacking his lips with his in a fiery passion, "I need you now."

Riff grinned, responding to the kiss with a passion just as fiery. As they fell onto the bed, Magenta began to undo the buttons of his shirt, tracing every inch of his chest with her long red nails. He slowly kissed down her neck, unzipping her dress as he did, kissing down lower and lower as he slid the dress down her torso. She layed back on the bed, allowing him to slide her dress the rest of the way off, leaving her in her underclothes.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he climbed on top, undoing the clasp of her bra, kissing her breasts as he removed it.

Magenta began fumbling with his belt, her moans increasing in volume as he rubbed the outside of her knickers. She managed to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers, pulling them off along with his boxers. Riff's lips eventually made their way down to the band of her knickers, licking it sensually.

"Oh, Riff, take me!"

"Not yet, love." He smiled, slipping her knickers off and kissing her inner thighs.

She continued to moan as she ran a hand down his body and began to stroke his erection up and down, making him groan in pleasure. He kissed up her inner thighs, his lips slowly making their way to her wet flesh, caressing her clit as she moaned and tightened her hand around his member.

"Riff," she moaned as she neared her climax, her hips shaking against the bed, "I-I'm going to...please..."

He licked up her body slowly before kissing her lips, his tongue entering her mouth, wrapping around hers. He entered her and began to thrust her violently, resting his hands on her hips. She tilted her head back, moaning orgasmically, meeting his thrusts with an equal amount of strength.

"Riff! Faster! Faster!" She gasped in ecstasy.

He grabbed the bed-frame and began thrusting faster, titling his head back, moaning, "Oh, Magenta, my sweet."

"Oh, Riff, I'm ready..." Magenta moaned.

After a few more thrusts, they both went over the edge, moaning in ecstasy. Magenta bucked her hips, taking him in deeper as he spilled his hot, sticky liquid into her. They stayed like that for a moment until Riff collapsed on top of her, panting. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before pulling himself out and rolling off to the side.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, my Magenta."

"I love you more, my most beloved brother."

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the peace of the moment, before sleep took over both of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely review, guest reviewer, and to those of you who added the story to your favorites or followed the story, I hope you all will continue to enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related (unless it's an oc), everything belongs to the fabulous Richard O'Brien.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Riff Raff and Magenta moved in with their aunt and uncle, and things are going very well. At first, while Riff Raff, Richard, and Patricia would be at work, Magenta would stay home and do a little housework. The palace soon was in need of another domestic, so Magenta ended up taking that job. She didn't the job much, except for the fact that Prince Frank N. Furter almost constantly made passes at her, sometimes in front of her brother. It did irritate her a bit, but she learned to live with it.

Riff Raff went to find his sister, "Genta, I've finished in the lab."

"I'm nearly finished here, brother, just one more patch." Magenta said, finishing up dusting a statue in the throne room. "There, finished."

Riff Raff helped his sister down from the step ladder and they began walking home, "I've got news, my darling sister."

"What is it?"

"We're going to Earth on a mission with the prince."

"For how long?"

"At least three months, according to Frank."

"What are we to do?"

"Frank said that he is to study the Earthlings and create a man-like creature based upon them."

"Ah…" Magenta wasn't too sure about this.

Riff Raff looked at his sister, "I know what you're thinking, dear sister, but we won't be gone for long."

Magenta nodded, trusting her brother. "When are we going?"

"Frank wants to leave as early as tomorrow."

Magenta sighed, "I guess the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be back."

Riff Raff nodded as they walked into the house where they found their aunt and uncle giving themselves over to pleasure on the couch.

Patricia gasped as Richard took the blanket at their feet and covered them both, "So sorry, we weren't expecting you both to be home for a while."

"We both finished a bit early. We'll erm…leave you to finish what you were doing." Magenta left the room with Riff, going to their room.

"How are we going to tell them?" Magenta asked, packing some things to take with them.

"There is no easy way to tell them. We may just have to come right out and tell them."

Riff Raff noticed his sister had stopped packing and was now standing with her head down. He took her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want to leave, Riff…"

"I know, my darling sister…I know."

They stayed like this for what seemed to be an hour until they realized their aunt and uncle's moans and cries of pleasure had stopped.

"I suppose we should tell them now." Magenta looked up at her brother and he nodded.

They walked into the living room, where Richard and Patricia still were, but they were dressed now.

"We have something we need to tell you…" Magenta began.

"What is it, darling?" Patricia looked concerned.

Richard also looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…but…" Magenta looked at her brother.

"Prince Frank N. Furter has chosen Magenta and I to go to Earth with him."

"Oh…" Patricia wasn't really sure what to say.

"How long will you be gone?" Richard asked.

"At least three months. We leave tomorrow in the early waking hours." Riff replied.

"That's a bit soon, isn't it?" Patricia asked.

"Frank is a bit eager for his mission…or he's just eager to get it done and over with, I'm not completely sure."

Patricia got up and hugged her niece and then nephew, "I really hate to see you both go…"

Magenta hugged her aunt, "I really don't want to, but we can't disobey the prince…once Frank has his mind set…"

Patricia nodded, understanding, "At least you won't be gone for very long."

Magenta nodded.

* * *

The next day, Riff Raff and Magenta woke early and said their goodbyes to their aunt and uncle before leaving for the palace, where they met Frank at the doors, another servant standing beside him with two large suitcases in his hands.

"Finally," Frank said as soon as he saw the siblings coming toward him, "Shall we get going?"

Riff Raff and Magenta followed Frank to a large, yet smaller than the palace, castle, which they were told was their way of transportation to (and eventually from) Earth. Inside it was decorated with some of the strangest things (Frank later told them that these were the kind of decorations he believed earthlings have).

Frank shut the doors to the castle/ship, "Now then, we should arrive on Earth in approximately three hours. And as of now, you are to both call me master. You, Riff Raff, will be my handyman and will assist me in the lab. When you are not assisting me, you will assist your sister with her duties. You, Magenta, shall be my domestic. You should know your job by now. Am I perfectly clear?"

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other.

"Well?"

"Yes, master." They both replied.

"Good. We will have three hours, as soon as the coordinates are set, until we land. You both have until then to do whatever you must do. As soon as we land, you are to begin your work. Magenta, you will have to acquire your own cleaning supplies when we land."

"Yes, master."

Frank grinned, "Good. You may choose your own rooms. Now, Riff Raff, you will go to the control room and set the coordinates. I shall go and get a bit more beauty sleep before we land."

Riff Raff nodded, and left in the direction of where the control room is.

"Would you join me, Magenta?"

Magenta tried not to look disgusted, "As tempting as that sounds, master, I must get settled in."

"Oh come now, Magenta." Frank ran his hands down her sides and pulled her to him, "Don't you have some tension that needs to be released? I don't recall you mentioning that you have a lover back home…"

She took a couple steps back, "No, I'm fine, master."

Frank reluctantly let her go, "Another time then…"

As soon as the ship took off, Frank left to go into his room and Riff Raff came back to his sister.

"I suppose we should…" Riff noticed the look on Magenta's face, "Are you alright, my beloved sister?"

"He tried to get me into bed with him…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Come, brother, let's settle in…we have a busy day ahead of us…"

Riff nodded and with that he and Magenta went upstairs to choose their rooms and unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related (unless it's an oc); everything belongs to the fabulous Richard O'Brien.**

* * *

"Master, we've landed." Riff Raff droned.

Frank rushed out of his room, as fast as he heels would let him anyway, and to the front door, where he found Magenta, wearing her maid uniform.

"Let me see first." Frank brushed passed the domestic and burst the front doors open.

Magenta covered her eyes with her hands at the sudden burst of light, "What the hell is that?!"

Riff Raff used his hand to shield his eyes as he stepped toward his sister, "It's kind of like the day moon for Earth, although it's not a moon, it's a big star that the Earth orbits around. Earth has only one moon for the night hours."

"Well, it's too bloody fucking bright!"

Frank chuckled, "Come now, Magenta, it isn't _that_ bad. Besides, look at the beautiful blue sky."

Magenta looked up, squinting her eyes, "It's still too bright…"

"You'll get used to it. Now, here is a list of things needed for the house…aside from the cleaning supplies of course." Frank handed Magenta a piece of paper.

"Bread, milk, eggs…" Magenta read, a confused expression on her face.

"I'm told they are things earthlings usually buy from something called a supermarket. Riff Raff, you may go with your sister to assist her. Use this to purchase the items." Frank handed them some sort of money.

"How do we find this…supermarket?" Riff Raff put the money in his pocket.

"How am I supposed to know? Walk until you find something that says Supermarket or something!" Frank stormed off.

Magenta looked at Riff Raff.

"Come, dear sister…we will figure something out."

Magenta followed her brother out the door and out of the gate. They found the road and noticed a car going towards a sign that read "Denton, 20 miles."

"Maybe we'll find this so called super market there…"Magenta thought as she pointed at the sign, showing her brother.

Riff Raff nodded "Perhaps we will."

They continued down the road and found a pickup truck that looked a bit run down, but, as luck would have it, the keys were still in the ignition. Riff drove the vehicle, already having an idea of how to do so, into a small town called Denton. It wasn't really much from what they could see, just lots of houses and some stores. Riff Raff drove through the town until he came to a larger building with a sign that read "Supermarket."

"Well, that was easy…" Magenta said as her brother pulled into the parking lot and found a place to park the truck.

The two of them got out of the truck and went into the building. They noticed earthlings pushing these metal basket things on wheels, so they found an empty one and began going up and down various aisles. The cleaning supplies and few things on the list weren't too hard to find, so since they had a bit of extra time on their hands they began just looking around the store at other items the store sold.

Magenta picked up what looked like a book, but much thinner and a bit larger than some, and began looking through it. It seemed to be filled with gossip about different earthlings and advertisements for different items. She thought it may be of good use to Frank, so she put it in the cart. Then she picked up a small book that was a bit thick and began reading it. Magenta grinned slightly as she felt Riff Raff wrap his arms around her waist and place a tender kiss on her cheek.

She smiled, assuming he was reading the book over her shoulder, "Shall I get this then?"

Riff Raff nodded and kissed her lips gently. Magenta smiled into the kiss and felt him press against her. She moaned softly before pulling away.

"Later, my dearest."

Riff Raff growled yearningly, but let his sister go. They continued through the store, finding many things that could be useful…including a couple dozen boxes of condoms and multiple bottles of wine.

"Perhaps we should be getting back…"

"You're right, dearest brother. It is getting a bit dark. Maybe that bloody star they call a sun has finally gone down."

Riff Raff chuckled and they went to pay for the items. Once they were paid for and loaded into the back of the truck they went back to the castle and brought everything inside.

"There you are. What kept you?" Frank asked as soon as they walked inside.

"There were just so many interesting things at the supermarket, we lost track of the time." Magenta took the small book of gossip as she called it and gave it to Frank, "We saw this and thought it may help with your research, master."

Frank took it from her and began looking through it, "Interesting…very interesting." He turned to the last page and found an advertisement with a rather attractive man and read aloud, "In just seven days I can make you a man."

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other when they noticed Frank's eyes sparkle a bit, not sure if this is a good or bad thing.

"Riff Raff, help your sister put the items you bought in their proper place…your assistance will not be required in the lab tonight."

Magenta and Riff Raff put the groceries away together and Magenta put the cleaning supplies in a closet in the hall that her room was in. Riff Raff pressed against Magenta from behind and began nibbling on her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" Magenta purred.

Riff Raff grinned, scooping his sister into his arms and carrying her to her room, shutting the door behind him.

Magenta giggled as Riff pinned her to the bed, kissing her neck and hastily undoing the buttons of her uniform.

"Why rush, my beloved brother?" Magenta rolled him onto his back so she straddled him, "We have all night."

Riff Raff grinned, leaning up and kissing his sister tenderly. She moaned softly as he slowly unbuttoned her uniform and dropped it to the floor.

"Beautiful," he whispered, caressing her sides.

She grinned and began to unbutton his shirt, caressing his chest softly before tossing his shirt to the floor. She kissed his chest lightly and slipped his trousers and briefs off, taking hold of his member and began to stroke it slowly, making him groan softly. Riff snaked a hand around Magenta's waist and skillfully unhooked her bra, dropping it before slipping her knickers off for her.

Magenta kissed her brother passionately, rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her, "Take me…please…"

With one swift motion Riff entered his sister and began to thrust inside of her. At first Magenta couldn't do much more than moan her brother's name and pant, but she soon began meeting her brother's thrusts…

Meanwhile, while he was in the sitting room, Frank was trying to read what he'd figured out to be called a magazine. He had been able to concentrate on it fairly well…until he heard what sounded like moaning and a creaking noise coming from down the hall. Frowning slightly, he set the magazine down and left the room to investigate. He followed the sounds to Magenta's bedroom and opened the door slightly, his eyes widening at the sight.

Magenta was panting and gripping the sheets of her bed, her back arching slightly, "Yes, Riff! Yes! More! More!"

Riff Raff moaned a bit as he made passionate love to his sister.

"I-I'm coming, Riff! I-I'm, oh gods!" Magenta gasped as her climax washed over her.

Riff Raff gasped as her inner walls twitched around him, bringing him to his own climax.

Frank shut the door as quietly as possible, shocked and slightly disgusted by what he witnessed…so this is why Magenta wouldn't come to bed with him just hours earlier. He'd find a way to punish his servants for this…the question is, how would he?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I Hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment related (unless it's an oc), everything belongs to the fabulous Richard O'Brien._

Days had passed since Frank had caught his servants making love and he hadn't been able to think of a punishment for them, he hadn't even told them that he saw them. He decided he should probably just drop it, incest isn't exactly outlawed on their planet anyway…and if he had a sister as hot as Magenta he'd probably fuck her too.

Things were beginning to become dull at the castle; the three of them did the same thing every day. It's true, Frank had begun his experiment to build he perfect man…well…Riff Raff does most of the work since Frank barely helps, and that was something that began only recently…but Frank decided it was time to go get a new playmate in the meantime.

Magenta watched from the door of the castle as Frank left in the truck before going up to the lab, where she found Riff Raff looking at a book of equations.

She snuck up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, "He's finally left."

Riff Raff turned into her embrace and kissed his sister's lips tenderly, pressing her body against his.

"Did he say how long he would be?"

Magenta shook her head.

"Let's take advantage of every moment we can get, then." Riff Raff grinned mischievously.

Magenta smiled back at him, "I have a whole evening planned for us…meet me in our room in ten minutes."

Riff Raff kissed his sister tenderly before letting her go. Magenta went up to what is technically her room, Riff usually snuck into her room every night (except on some nights he went into his own room and she snuck in after him), and changed into a set of lingerie that she knew Riff loved and set out a bottle of champagne she'd snuck from the cellar.

As she had told him, Riff came into their room and found his sister lying in their bed. He grinned and joined her, kissing her gently.

Magenta chuckled slightly as she returned his kisses. She moaned softly as Riff ran his hand caressed her lower back.

She eventually pulled away, "Let's have dinner first. Then we can come back here."

Riff Raff growled softly before getting up and going with her to the kitchen. They made dinner together, kissing and touching as they did, and ate in the dining room. It was the first good meal they had eaten since they left home…

Riff Raff couldn't help but stare at Magenta as she ate, she grinned and sensually licked her spoon as she finished…she was teasing him, and she knew it. They cleared the table together, rinsing off the dishes they'd used and left them in the sink (Magenta would wash them later), and Magenta pulled her brother upstairs to their room. Riff Raff kicked the door shut and kissed his sister passionately as they moved toward the bed, collapsing on it together without breaking the kiss. Magenta rolled her brother onto his back so she was now straddling him and began unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, still kissing him. Riff Raff unhooked and removed Magenta's bra and caressed her breasts, eliciting a moan from his sister as she tugged at his pants and briefs. Magenta gasped and tilted her head back as Riff Raff removed her panties and entered her. She began making passionate love to each other when they heard the castle doors open and Frank's voice followed by another voice, much higher than any other the domestic and handyman had heard before.

"Riff Raff, Magenta, get down here! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Frank called.

Magenta looked at her brother, her eyes widened slightly.

Riff Raff rolled Magenta onto her back and began to thrust inside her, he whispered "Just be quiet, perhaps he'll believe we're on the opposite side of the castle."

Magenta nodded, biting her lip as she enjoyed the feeling of her brother thrusting in and out of her, trying her hardest not to keep quiet.

Meanwhile, Frank was still downstairs in the foyer with his houseguest, wondering where his servants had got to before it came to him what they could be doing.

" _If this is going to cut into their work, I'll have to take some sort of action."_ Frank thought as he smiled at his guest, a young girl going by the name of Columbia.

"I'm sure they'll be down soon." Frank smiled.

"Okay. You have a really lovely home, I've never seen anything like it!" Columbia said, looking around the room.

"Yes, I do like to keep it this way." Frank smiled a bit, but his smile faded quickly when Riff Raff and Magenta didn't come. "Where are those servants of mine?"

"Maybe they're busy."

"I doubt that…Riff Raff, Magenta, get down here this instant!" Frank bellowed.

Magenta started to sigh but gasped as Riff began thrusting faster, she bit his shoulder as she climaxed so she could stifle her moans. Her inner walls twitched around her brother's member, bringing him to his own climax. The two of them hurried and put their uniforms on. Magenta fixed her makeup quickly and they both hurried down to the foyer.

"Finally! Riff Raff, Magenta, this is our new houseguest Columbia."

"It's nice to meet 'ya!" Columbia held her hand out for Riff Raff and Magenta to shake.

Magenta shuddered slightly at the sound of the girl's voice, "It's…nice to meet you as well."

Columbia's hand fell back to her side, seeing that they weren't going to shake her hand.

Riff Raff looked from Columbia to the master, noticing a grin on his face…he was up to something.

"Magenta, show Columbia to your room…she will be staying there with you. Help her settle in."

Magenta looked at her brother, then to their master. How could he have found out? They were careful not to engage in anything around him.

"Very well, Master." Magenta looked at Columbia, "Come with me."

Magenta led Columbia up the stairs as Columbia talked rather animatedly about the castle and how interesting it was to her, Magenta was only pretending to listen…her mind was elsewhere.

"Yes…well this is… _our_ room." Magenta led Columbia inside, quickly hiding the bottle of champagne she and Riff were going to drink…she just may drink it herself later.

"It's nice! But it needs something…like maybe some posters on the walls and…oh, we'll just go shopping sometime tomorrow! It'll be fun! I have a feeling you and I will be great friends."

Magenta just nodded, smiling slightly…it was going to be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting sooner! Life has gotten a little chaotic lately…any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

Magenta sighed as dusted the coffin clock in the main hall. It had only been three days since Columbia moved into the castle and she was already driving her insane. She was always chatting away about anything on her mind or tap-dancing throughout the castle. But, as long as she kept Frank busy, Magenta and Riff Raff could have short moments alone together, which they cherished.

Magenta jumped a bit as she felt someone wrapped their arms around her, but she eased into the embrace as she realized it was her brother.

"I thought you were assisting the master in the lab?"

"Columbia came in and distracted him…so I snuck away."

Magenta turned to face him and rested her head against his chest, "I'm glad…you're the only one that keeps me sane inside this insanity."

"I know, dear sister…I know."

"Perhaps after we finish washing the dishes after dinner we could have some alone time."

Riff Raff smiled slightly, "We could try. I overheard the master and Columbia talking...Frank is taking her to town for something after dinner."

Magenta grinned, "I suppose I could wait till then."

Riff Raff chuckled and they kissed tenderly before she went to finish making dinner.

"Magenta, dinner was delicious." Columbia said as the siblings cleared the table of the dirty dishes and leftovers.

"Thank you." Magenta put the plates and silverware on the trolley.

"Come, Columbia, I would like to return before it gets dark."

Columbia giggled, walking out of the dining room with Frank as Magenta pushed the trolley into the kitchen where her brother was waiting. The two of them put the leftovers in the refrigerator and put the dishes in the sink.

"They should be gone by now…what do you say we go to my room before doing the dishes?" Magenta stroked her brother's chest.

Riff Raff grinned, passionately kissing his sister before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to her room.

Meanwhile, Frank and Columbia had gotten in the truck and had started to leave…

"Wait a minute!" Columbia said, making Frank slam on the breaks before she softly said, "I forgot my purse.

Frank was a bit irritated, but couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't stay angry at his groupie for long.

"I'll just be a minute." Columbia hopped out of the truck and ran into the castle.

She went up the stairs and wandered through the halls till she came to the door of her and Magenta's room. Without thinking she opened the door and stood in the doorway, frozen from shock.

Magenta was pinned to the bed by her brother, moaning in pleasure as he made mad passionate love to her.

"Oh, Riff! Oh yes! More!"

Columbia watched this for what seemed to be an eternity before grabbing her purse and running back out to the truck. She didn't tell Frank what she saw; she was still in a bit of shock.

* * *

That night, Columbia got into her striped pajamas and got into her little cot and began reading a magazine she bought at the store.

"How much did you see?" the domestic's voice came from nowhere it seemed, startling Columbia.

"I...I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

"I know you saw."

"But…how…"

"I saw you from the corner of my eye."

"Magenta, I'm sorry…I just…"

"No…there's no need to be sorry."

There was an awkward silence before Columbia finally spoke.

"Is it…is it…"

"Weird? No…it may seem weird to others but to us it's completely natural."

Columbia nodded, understanding. "Would you like for me to paint your nails?"

Magenta looked at the girl before nodding.

"I didn't tell Frankie, by the way." Columbia pulled Magenta's feet onto the bed after she'd sat down.

"Thank you...he most likely knows already, but thank you."

Columbia nodded as she opened a bottle of red nail polish and began painting the domestic's nails.

This was the first time Magenta and Columbia had ever really talked and spent time together. Magenta could see that Columbia was a really nice person and could tell they would be rather close friends.

After Magenta's nails had been dried, she changed into the lingerie she usually slept in and turned the TV monitor by the bed on. She began flipping through the various rooms and corridors when she stopped at the monitor in the lab, her eyes widening.

Columbia looked over and gasped at the sight on the monitor, "Oh, honey…"

Riff Raff yelled slightly as the whip was continuously lashed against his back. Frank had caught on to the fact that Riff Raff and Magenta had once in a while slacked off on their chores to spend time together.

"If you ever do anything like this again, you and your sister will take the blame." Frank growled before strutting off to his room.

Magenta, shortly after Columbia had left for Frank's room, went into the lab, finding that her brother was still there. She examined the wounds on his back, finding that they weren't too serious; thanks to the fake hump Frank made Riff Raff wear. She tended to them, just to make sure they wouldn't become infected, and hugged her brother. They stood in silence for a little while, reflecting on what had happened. They both knew then and there something has to be done.


End file.
